A brief look at a wide world
by theIndespensiblestoryteller
Summary: Just some drabbles about the world of avatar.Ozai beinning pushed in to a pond,cabbages,why Ozai resents Zuko,an attemt to give Azula away,Pai Sho and why Jet chews on a piece of straw, Foamy, Teo , rocks, Twi and La.Everything and everyone, eventually.
1. Of Princes and Ponds

Of Princes and Ponds

The first time she pushed him into the pond in the palace garden they were six and he deserved it.

He had pulled her hair, stolen her ribbon and ran. She had chased him and cornered him beside the still waters of the pond. She had grabbed her ribbon back and without hesitation or thought of station or etiquette had pushed him roughly into the pond. He sat shocked in the waist deep water while turtle ducks investigated his soaked sleeves . Obviously no one told Ursa that she couldn't push the prince of the Fire Nation into the palace pond.

The second time they were ten and it was worth it. Once again the young prince had taken her hair ribbon much to her annoyance. Angrily she demanded to know why the boy had such an obsession with ribbons. He smirked that insufferable cocky smirk that made her blood boil and replied " Your hair is much prettier down" . Taking advantage of her shock he stole her first kiss. An offence which once again got him pushed into the pond. This time he didn't mind so much, after all she was pretty when she blushed like that.

The third time they were sixteen and it was an accident. Her favourite place in the palace had always been the turtle duck pond, he knew that better then anyone. So unfortunately and with a complete lack of foresight this was where he decided to tell her that he had chosen her to be his bride and future princess. In her surprised and happy state she once again ignored etiquette and practically jumped into his arms. Unfortunately this display of affection besides being unacceptable for the future princess and earning her a slight frown from her soon to be husband also sent them falling back into the ponds clear water.

SO Ozai firmly decided that if he ever had to tell his wife something, he would do it indoors and away from any major source of water.

(A policy later adopted by his son)

AN: My first drabble , what ya think? If Ozai seems too nice read more into how he gets the kiss , sneaky , also he did not steal her ribbon th first time for the same reason as the second time , he was just being a brat, and lastly notice the verb "to tell" not asked.


	2. Thoughts of A Refugee

Thoughts of A Refugee or Why Cabbages Matter

A gust of orange wind blew by overturning his cart, followed quickly by hob-nailed Fire Nation boots crushing the cabbages that formally resided in the cart. "**MY CABBAGES**" echoed across the walled city. "That bald kid with the tattoos, what has he got against cabbages anyway" grumbled the owner of said cart and decimated vegetables.

The apple vendor across the street laughed "let it go, they're just cabbages" and turned to is newest customer. People always liked fruit better than vegetables ,he thought bitterly. He over-turned the cart and started to salvage what he could of the leafy vegetable. There was not much left, just one whole cabbage.

Sighing he sat on his cart and thought of why he even bothered anymore. His mind wandered back to the little village where he grew up. As a child he had loved helping his father in the fields. His father grew the best vegetables this side of the Earth Kingdom, most prized of course where his cabbages. Omashu imported them by the cartful.

He remembered the pride he had felt the first time he sold a cabbage or the first time a customer complimented his merchandise "You always sell the freshest cabbages".

Then his dreams of home where interrupted by the memories of hob-nailed boots, crushed and burnt crops, houses, cabbages, _people_. Of running, screaming, leaving everything behind with the thought that it may never be seen again. His mother's sweet voice reciting one of her silly poems echoed along with his thoughts home , of homelessness ,of being a refugee. His favourite repeating itself in his head to make things easier:

Roses are red,

Violets are blue,

If I was a cabbage,

I'd split myself in two,

The leaves I'd give to others,

The heart I'd give to you.

Yes a modest under-rated life that was what his parents had, that was what he wanted. They could have their adventure, their excitement, _their fruit_, all I need are **my cabbages, **he thought while lovingly stroking said vegetable.

AN: This is thanks to my friend ,Emma , who told me that silly little poem. I instantly thought of one person , guess who? its not that hard . I spent all class laughing at it and the thought of cabbages replacing flowers in poems and songs.

Sings " you don't bring me cabbages"


	3. Resentment

Resentment

Iroh burst into the study his cheerful demeanour intact as always.

"Brother I have just been to see your lovely wife and my adorable new nephew."

Ozai raised an eyebrow at his intrusive elder brother

"And".

Iroh dropped the bright smile, in its place a serious frown, something he adopted far too often when speaking with his "baby" brother.

"You have not "was his clipped response.

Fully understanding and annoyed by the rebuke Ozai dryly stated

"I have visited Ursa".

"But not your son"

Iroh's voice was starting to rise; Ozai was perhaps the only one who could inspire this from the kindly man.

"I see no point in getting attached to the child when it will more than likely die".

Iroh was not surprised by his brother's unfeeling reply but that did not mean he was untouched by it.

Ozai was not at home with expressing his emotions but he was good to his wife and never was he out-rightly cruel. Over the years he seemed to be getting worse, colder, callous even. Not a lot scared Iroh, not great battles, ruthless earth benders or advancing armies but this shook him to the core.

"Well brother if that is how you see things perhaps you should not become attached to anyone as they will more than likely die"Iroh spat out.

"Exactly" Ozai calmly replied.

Iroh turned to leave but remembered why he came in the first place and grudgingly relayed his message

"You may not be interested but I know that you do not completely include Ursa in your philophosy and may just be relieved to know that her and _your son_ will make it, according to the doctor"

Ozai's back, which had been to Iroh through the entire exchange, straightened and Iroh thought he heard him mutter his wife's name. Of coarse it could have been wishful thinking.

"Iroh"

The owner of said name was surprised to hear Ozai refer to him so familiarly and with such earnest in his voice. Ozai was now facing him and seemed to be judging whether to voice his question or not. "Do you………did you……after your dear wife died in childbirth did you ever ….blame him, resent him?"

Ozai's voice was low and hesitant, very out of character. Iroh was shocked and a little disgusted by what the question suggested.

"I have never blamed, never resented Lu-ten, he was the last and most precious gift from my dear wife"

"Of course you have not"

Ozai's voice was laced with bitterness as he turned his back on his elder brother, once again.

Iroh spoke with authority and vehemence

"And you should not place such thoughts on your young sons shoulders, you should not blame him, resent him for something that could have but did not happen, that he had no control over"

Iroh swept from the room; closing the door with such force it extinguished the flickering candles.

Ozai was left to dwell on his thoughts in the dark, where such thoughts belonged.


	4. Baby sisters

Baby sisters

Ursa dragged her fidgeting son behind her while simultaneously trying to soothe a screaming Azula and locate a certain type of tea. No need to ask who for.

"Mom don't we have servants to do this, it's hot and Azula won't shut up "

"Zuko servants can't do everything for you, it's nice to get out of the palace once in a while, and I know Azula won't be quiet, don't say shut up, that's because it is hot "all this was said in one quick exasperated breathe. Ursa was really starting to wish she had asked one of the servants to just get the tea but she couldn't let her children grow as spoiled brats who thought they could get whatever they wanted by demanding it.

Finally she spotted the stall she was looking for. Needing both hands she passed Azula's to her big brother, "here take Azula and stay there".

Ursa was soon absorbed in debating with the tea vendor and Zuko like every little boy became bored. He decided there would be no harm in investigating the market a little. Soon Zuko had wandered a little too far and his yelling sister was not helping. A nice old woman, a fishwife, asked Zuko if he had lost his "mommy". She offered to look after Azula while her son helped him to find his mother. Zuko gladly took the chance to get rid of his little pain, ahem, sister. "'Zula stay here with the nice lady, okay"

"Kay Zuzu"

Unfortunately the fishwife's son was only slightly older than Zuko and they soon became involved in a game of catch through the market, both boys forgetting their mission. Until Zuko ran into a very frantic and worried Ursa. "Zuko where were you, don't ever run off like that again and where is Azula". So Zuko was practically frog marched to the fishmonger's.

Azula was happily sitting next to a tank full of fish, a terrified Piranha eel suffocating in her tight grip." Funny, squishy fishy, mommy" she giggled.

"See she's happy" Zuko said and earned himself a slap in the ear.

"Iroh had better appreciate his tea" Ursa sighed.

SOME YEARS AND A WHOLE LOT OF TRAUMATISING EVENTS LATER

Ursa was trying to pat out the fire in Iroh's beard, while the rest of the group panted heavily trying to regain their breath. Once again they had narrowly escaped from the Fire Nation and even more terrifying, Azula.

"See this is why I tried to leave her with the fishmonger" Zuko grumbled to his mother.

Sokka laughed in triumph "I told you I wasn't the only one who did that Katara".

A.N: I myself am a baby sister and am quite sure my brother has tried to get rid of me -its jealousy. Can you picture the poor fish's eyes bulging cartoon style in Azula's hands?


	5. Pai Sho

Thank you sooooooooooooooooooo much (big hug) to Iamthelorax. You are my first review EVER, love:)

And to any one else who reviewed between the time I write this and the time you read it -please do review it makes me happy and when happy I give out sweets and stories to any one who asks. Not that I can write spectacularly but I try. So enjoy

Pai Sho

It had begun with the Air Nomads over a hundred years ago, a game to help focus and patience. It could have been lost like so much of the Air Nomads culture was. Somehow it survived. No one is sure how but it came to the Earth Kingdom and spread almost its entire length. It was passed on from one person to the next often by the handing over of a tile. With one tile people would start and gain more till they themselves passed on one of their own, sometimes even the original. Pai Sho steadily made its way across the nations gathering support, tiles exchanging many different hands. Eventually the game reached the crowned prince of the Fire Nation himself. He was chatting with a friend.

The General or was it Admiral was spinning a Pai Sho tile in his fingers when he suddenly stopped and looked hard at Iroh. "Here, you should learn to play" he said passing the tile to Iroh who stared at the delicately painted piece of wood.

Weeks later Iroh was surprised to learn that his old friend had become a deserter and he wondered if he had been thinking about this while they were trivially discussing board games. Iroh decided to learn the game anyway, as it helped to relieve the boredom of putting siege to a city surrounded by a wall you could probably see from space.

Years later in his dank prison cell Iroh thought of just how useful learning Pai Sho had been. He stood up ad placed the tile, he had been mindlessly passing between his fingers, into his pocket. It was not the same tile given to him by his friend but a replacement, his nephew had thrown the original into a river in a fit of rage, something about pirates.

Pai Sho was a game of patience and strategy, a game where you waited until the right moment and then with one perfectly planned attack took out your enemy. It was about time, Iroh thought, that his little brother learned how to really play the game.

AN: Strawberry tea to anyone who can tell me

a) Who is Iroh's old friend? (Really obvious)

b) What else beside Pai Sho am I talking about?

And c) what tile was Iroh playing with? (If you answered the last one this one is easy)


	6. Golden Straw

Have you ever wondered why Jet chews that piece of straw, just to look cool right?

Golden Straw

His world was golden. The colour was spread across the sky like molten light leaking from the sun. The colour surrounded him, a sea of corn rippling gently in the warm breeze. The colour of his father's hand, tanned from working in the fields. The hand which now firmly gripped his as they walked through the furrowed pathway in the cornfield. His other hand he stretched out, running it through the swaying corn and finally breaking off a suitable piece of straw. Feeling the silky stem with his small fingers, the fresh scent and the dry taste of the straw as he rolled it on his tongue. The golden thatch of his house coming into view, the shape of a woman standing in the doorway, waiting. His world was of golden skies, golden straw, golden hands and golden moments.

Then golden became red, a world of red. The fire that raged destroying the cornfields, his house and his family. The colour of the clothes the hated man wore as laughed while watching the devouring flames. The colour of the nation who caused this destruction. The colour of the leaves in which he made his new home.

But always their was one single piece of gold, a piece of straw rolled on his tongue to remind him of the world destroyed by red.

And when finally his world was turning black,when colour began fading, he was sure he could see a golden light in the distance.


	7. Foamy or History Repeats Itself

This is for LunLun because you asked. I hope you like it and thanks for all the reviews.

Foamy or History Repeats Itself

He had grown up under the watchful eyes of Kyoshi. His grandfather would tell him stories of past Avatars, just as his grandfather's grandfather had told him. Of course this obsession with the Avatar was not just something developed by this man from listening to too many stories; one could say that it was in fact inherited.

Apparently his ancestor had had a little (okay massive) crush (again okay obsession) on Avatar Kyoshi. He had followed her around (much to Kyoshi's annoyance and mild horror). He had always cheered loudest in the crowd and long after the rest had stopped, much to the embarrassment of all around. He offered to carry her fans (when allowed once, just to shut him up, he managed to drop one into the Unagi's open mouth, don't ask), he presented her with bouquets of exotic (and often poisonous) flowers and even wrote her (bad) poetry:

Whenever I see you,

My heart starts to race,

This love must be true,

Just look at the foam on my face.

In general he acted like a love-sick puppy-rabbit, the kind that drools on your shoes and eats all he carrots. Kyoshi politely told him she did not feel the same way but he refused to give up, even when she threw one of her fans at his head.

So when the new Avatar finally came to Kyoshi Island the Foamy that we all know and love reacted in a manner that would have made his ancestors proud indeed. He cheered loudly (more like a gargled scream but you get the point), danced wildly and foamed franticly, much to the embarrassment of all around.

And watching from the spirit world Avatar Kyoshi sighed "I hope he doesn't start following him too, one lifetime was enough".

"Quite possibly, your adoring fan even followed you here" Avatar Roku commented.

Right on cue Foamy the first appeared with what looked like a soggy box of chocolates. Kyoshi ran desperately throwing her fans behind her.

Roku looked down at the Avatar that succeeded him ,who was running from a gaggle of young girls and Foamy the second, to the Avatar that preceded him, who was running from a persistent spirit version of Foamy the first (complete with ecto-foam) and with a sense of humour only born of the Fire Nation , laughed wickedly.

History repeats itself.


	8. Spirit

Disclaimer : Yeah kinda forgot but I don't own Avatar. Yep I know shocking

Now we can proceed.

Spirit

Arms outspread mimicking the wings of the small sparrow-finches that flitted overhead, the small boy ran down the hill. The momentum building as faster and faster his little legs moved, gravity puling him down. Just as the ground began to level off and he was at his fastest he felt he could take off and join the small birds in the vast sky. This did not happen of course and he would tumble to the ground laughing before climbing the hill to start over again. Maybe this time.

"_The wind will carry you, it supports something inside of you even lighter than air and that something takes over when you fly"-Teo_

The sky was calm, bright blue with wisps of clouds lazily floating by. His mother gripped his hand firmly as they walked home. He itched to break free and run ahead. A tremor paused the village for a moment and then life went on. Until a frantic man ran through the village yelling. Only phrases broke through the sudden chaos that had erupted. "Dam", "Broken", "Water" where all he heard before he saw the fear in his mother's eyes. He followed her gaze to the sky, no not the sky; there were no clouds just a solid wall of blue. A wall that was moving towards them. Fast. The water rushed forward with more destructive force than the entire Fire Nation Navy. It was merciless as it washed away carts, homes and people. His mother began to run, dragging him behind. His legs pumped up and down as his heart thumped in his ears and his breath came in sharp gasps. His arms ached from being pulled along and fire ran through his pounding blood. They raced as fast as they could to the hill, the highest ground, safety. It wasn't fast enough. He felt the water rush over him. He felt his mother's hand slip away, pulled away by the uncaring water. He felt the painful cold that knocked out his last breath and the force of it all hitting him like a brick-wall. The world was muffled and dimmed, a suffocating silence. He saw the black begin to eat away at the edges of his vision as he desperately looked for a flash of green, his mother's dress. Bodies and debris floated around him in an unworldly dance, water pulling and pushing, taking him away from his mother and into the blackness. When finally his tortured lungs could no longer sustain his starving brain everything disappeared into darkness and water.

"Teo, Teo where are you, Please TEO please where are you son".

His eyes opened slowly, his head felt like a lead weight but there was surprisingly very little pain. He tried to move to shout but nothing came. Desperation climbed up his chest as the one familiar voice began to fade into the hundred unfamiliar ones, all crying for someone they lost. He would die here, alone, the stone slab that lay on top of him, his grave-stone. As he thought this, something stronger, something lighter then the crushing heaviness screamed "NO". "Dad, dad I'm here, DAD". Running feet and then his father's face, devoid of its usual spectacles, covered in cuts and blood, appeared. Tears welling up in his eyes "It's okay, I'll get help, I'll get you out, its okay I promise.

So with the help of those who could give it and his father's idea of using a wooden post as levrage to make it easier, the slab was lifted and Teo was pulled free. He did not feel the weight leave his legs, they were still heavy, unmovable but their was no pain, no feeling just an impression of heaviness .His father carried him as they helped the rest of the survivors. He was filled with pride as his father, the inventor used what he could from the debris to free people or build stretcher and splints, no doubt saving lives. All the while they searched for his mother. His voice grew hoarse from yelling "Mom, mom where are you, MOM", but no answer came, no answer ever came.

The lucky ones had been washed onto the high-ground; they stared at the former valley where they had lived, now a lake. A lake and a grave. With heavy hearts and light packs, there was not much left to carry, they wandered, seeking a new home.

One day they came across a deserted temple, up high, safe. They made a home on top of the remains of a long lost culture, changing what they had to, to survive. Teo rolled around exploring the temple, fascinated by the pictures of what looked like flying beasts and their owners, this his father noticed and invented.

Teo brought the wheelchair (one of his father's ingenious inventions) to the edge of the temple which overlooked a deep chasm and he let himself fall. He felt the air rush around him and he caught it with the glider he held outstretched like wings. It lifted him up into the sky like a sparrow-finch.

The flood had taken his home, his legs and his mother.

But he had a new home, wings to take the place of his legs and he knew his mother was watching joyfully as he soared through the bright blue sky.

And with him something stronger, something lighter soared too.

"_Spirit that's the something you talking about"-Aang_

_AN: Pleasssssssseeeee can you review because I would really like to know if I am in fact any good ( yes I know I am insecure , reviews help). One word, criticsm even (espically, helps writing to grow when paired with suggestions).Sorry but nagging and begging are my only tools, o and bribary- I have cookies :p_

_Thanks for reading ( and seriously over 200 hits and only 5 reviews , do you like it or not, I don't mind if you don't, just tell me) SIGH This is why they don't let me go out in public anymore ._

_LOVE YA ( share the love);)_


	9. Geology or The Study of Rocks

Disclaimer: I disclaim, I disclaim just don't set the rabid lawyers on me!

_Greetings and felicitations, this is not great, just an odd notion of mine to fill space and also so I could ask: Twi and la (if you know the proper spelling, do tell!) which one is the moon spirit and which the ocean, I want to write a drabble and would like to know. Thank you for your patience and now onto a big metaphor ( ain't they great)_

Geology or The Study of Rocks

Toph was really annoyed, I mean really annoyed and that my friend is not something you want to see.

Stupid Fire Nation with their combustible tempers and obsessive nature.

Stupid Water Tribe with their constant mood swings and terrible sense of humour.

Stupid Air Nomad with his upbeat thoughts and oblivious attitude.

After destroying a large part of the temple, Toph decided she liked rocks a lot better than people. She could bend them at her command, they were just as rough and sharp as her, they didn't talk back and they were easy to understand.

Yep, rocks were the foundation of everything and best of all they could be neatly placed into one of only three different categories, simple.

**Igneous**: This is formed by the magma of volcanoes, rocks like:

Granite that managed to sparkle despite its roughness, and

Basalt, smooth and flawless but jet black.

**Sedimentary**: which is formed from the build up of sediment on the ocean floor, rocs like:

Sandstone which is resistant to the elements but easy to work with and is often used to sharpen swords,

and Limestone that allows water to pass through it easily and is known as a parent material as it supports soil and plants.

And lastly **Metamorphic:** this is rock, any from the other types, that has been changed due to extreme pressure, to a great weight being placed upon it. Like Diamonds, shining brighter and clearer than any other rock as if it had an internal light. Also it is the strongest of all the rocks.

Yes Toph liked rocks but she also figured that people could be a lot like rocks as well (_this made her less inclined to punch one through their heads_) and she knew exactly who was which kind.

_AN: Go on guess who is which of the above mentioned rocks_.


	10. The Tale of Twi and La

_Wuhoo chapter 10 only a lot more to go. _

_Disclaimer: One day I will be Grand High Empress of the world till then I don't own the world or Avatar. But just wait MWAHAHAHAH cough, choke, splutter ahem I mean enjoy._

_**This is dedicated to: iamthelorax **_

_(Because you requested a drabble about Twi and La & I love you + all who review)_

_Hope you like it!_

**The Tale of Twi and La**

In the time before the avatar, before bending the spirit world and the physical world were joined. Spirits wandered, free to take physical form and visit the forest, trees, mountains and valleys they held sacred, becoming guardians.

The moon spirit would often sit upon the shining globe and gather the dark wisps of clouds as they passed over her. Twi would spin the clouds to form a flowing gown of many shifting shadows and upon her pale body she would place the shroud like cloth. But during the last phase of her shimmering ball's night watch she would cast off the heavy robe and reveal her glorious light to the dark earth, illuminating it with a full moon.

Once it came to pass that while Twi was unclothed and shining brightly, herding her twinkling stars into patterns of what would be, what could be and what should be, she glanced down at the ocean. So often she would watch the forests and plains, the mountains and valleys casting shadows to create stories only the spirits could read. But she never thought of the ocean, to her it was just a dark and endless pool of still water. It was so different from her light she almost feared to shine upon it, least her light be lost in its deep blackness. But what she saw shocked her, for in the oceans still face an image of her and her starry charges was being cast.

Intrigued despite herself she walked upon a moonbeam and descended down to her mirror image and stood upon it. Twi called to the ocean spirit and from the depths he came, his body shimmering as a spectrum of blues, greens and blacks played across it. La bowed his head in a graceful motion "My Queen Moon". Twi was entranced by the strong figure before her. "Why do you take my image and show it back to me, my Lord Ocean". La straightened, tall and powerful and with a voice as deep as his home yet as soft as it's still waters he spoke "I placed your glowing face upon my dark one so that I may hold a sliver of your ethereal beauty, if only a reflection and show the heavens the wonder I may gaze upon every night from my shadowed house". And La reached his hand out to Twi, darkest blue and lightest silver meet, both reflecting the other and the love newly found but deeply felt.

From that night on Twi and La would dance, pushing and pulling. The stars were left to wander through the night sky forgetting their patterns; the robe of clouds was left hung upon the moon whose light now solely fell upon the ocean. The ocean would rise trying to reach the moon and failing fall down again creating great waves that would crash against the earth. The still waters became ever moving, in and out, back and forward, push and pull as it followed the lovers dance.

The humans grew angry and frightened, they no longer had the light of the moon and the great waves were flooding their lands. They became mistrustful of spirits and started burning, cutting down, digging up and generally destroying their sacred places. The spirits tried to compromise, Twi and La showed some of the humans how to control the water, how to bend it t their will, they were the first benders. It was not enough; they became greedy and used their bending against each other and the spirits. The Great Spirit knew that he would have to separate the worlds to keep the peace.

But he left a bridge, the Avatar most powerful of the water benders and most peaceful of the humans. Eventually the Dragons thought fire bending, the Air Bison air bending and even the stubborn Badger-moles earth bending to humans the deemed worthy. The Avatar learned each of these and the Great Spirit made it so the Avatar would be born again of each with the abilities of all in a cycle that will last till the spirit and human worlds can once again join together and the four elements become one.

Twi and La were commanded to come to the spirit world, together or stay tied, Twi to the moon and La the ocean, apart forever. Their hearts broke; neither could they leave their precious homes nor each other. They agreed that they would be bound to the physical world, where they could always be close to the moon and the ocean and still be together.

The first Avatar placed them into a pond and there they swam, circling each other, continuing their eternal dance. While the moon still pushed and pulled the ocean which rose and fell to meet it, in memory of their beautiful spirits trapped as koi in a pond. Peace came once again.

Until fire swept across the nations and the moon was turned black. Twi stopped dancing and La in great pain and rage rose up with the newest Avatar and cast away the moon killers. The world was made dark and balance was destroyed. But a life the moon had given was returned, Twi came back to La and Yue sat upon the shining globe, pushing and pulling the waters that were once part of her home, always casting one pale moonbeam upon a beloved warrior as a guiding light and a lovind caress.

This is the tale of Twi and La, of moon and ocean, of dark and light, of push and pull and of yin and yang.

_AN: I hope you liked it, anybody got anything they want me to wrap my twisted brain around and produce a drabble for, just ask. I love to write._

_My blue pen ran out while writing this ( I write everything with a pen or pencil and paper yes I know I am old fashioned) I guess I can't do my homework now, awww damn!!(Dripping sarcasm all over the bedspread)_


	11. Gilded Masks, Painted Lips and Stolen Lo

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, if I did I would know what happened to the rest of book three._

Gilded Masks, Painted Lips and Stolen Love

A hunched figure sat in the corner of the ballroom just out of reach of the candlelight. He watched as the couples spun around on the highly polished floor. A hundred different emotions struck his senses each with a thousand different expressions, more than enough to raise his interest and his lust. He watched the faces carefully judging their beauty, their ability to convey the contents of their head and their heart to the world. So many to choose from, he licked the lips of the face he currently wore. One caught his attention the only one still covered by a gilded mask, the rest having been discarded by their owners at midnight. She sat perfectly still watching the dancers twirl around like brightly coloured spinning tops. Her gown was plain and white; her long black hair left to cascade down her shoulders, unlike the other ladies who wore intricately embroidered gowns and meticulously arranged hairstyles. The only colour was her painted lips and the fire lily in her hair. Both magnificent reds. His prey was picked.

A man came over to the lady and she took his hand walking out into the gardens, followed by the hunched figure in his dark cloak. The woman and the man spoke while watched from the tree above their heads. The woman still wore her mask but her painted lips were cast in a frown; it seemed her young man was leaving on an important task that would take him away for some time. He smiled at her and kissing her red lips made promises of returning, of remembering and of a happy future before leaving. The watcher was entranced by the deepening frown and desired to see the sadness he knew was painted on the rest of her face as well. Sliding from the tree he stood behind her and whispered in her ear. "Why so sad little one?" a voice like dripping honey and melted gold poured into her ears. She turned but no one stood behind her. A cold breeze tugged at her hair and dress causing her to shiver. She turned to rejoin the party but was stopped by the sweet voice again "Such beauty should not hide behind a gaudy mask, let me see your face" it was hypnotic, entrancing, a spell woven from the air. She raised her hand to the mask and undid the ribbon, letting it fall to the ground with a muffled thump. " let me see you smile, laugh, frown, cry, let me take that beautiful sadness written on your face and keep it forever in my collection, eternally preserved". A hundred different faces passed before her and then her own as she was left blank.

Koh the face stealer looked at the world through the eyes of the Avatar's love and smiled with stolen , painted lips.

_An: Too dark? Should I do one from the Avatar's point of view, how he trapped Koh in the spirit world? _


	12. Hair

_Disclaimer: Bracket insert name here bracket does not own bracket insert copy righted show here bracket._

_This is dedicated to __Harlequin Jade‏ ( love the name by the way) a little brotherly sisterly fluff between Zuko and Toph ( sorry no Jet, maybe in another one) o and sorry its kind of late, stupid education._

**Hair**

"Will you please stop fidgeting Toph" Katara yelled as she tried to untangle the comb that had now gotten stuck in the black mass of hair. "I can do it myself, back off Sugar Queen" Toph's equally irritated voice screamed back. With a sharp pull Katara dislodged the comb and some of Toph's hair along with it. Toph naturally screamed, very loudly in fact. "O come on it couldn't have hurt that much" Katara stopped when she saw the look on Toph's face. This look was usually accompanied by the throwing of large, painful rocks at people's heads. Katara backed slowly out of the room " I'll just go and get some more hairclips now then, okay, bye" reaching the door she ran just fast enough to avoid one of the afore-mentioned rocks.

"Toph why are you trying to add an extra door to the palace" came a level voice from the new doorway which just so happened to be beside the old one. "Stupid comb, stuck, Sugar Queen, nice hairstyle, stupid ambassador's ball" was about as much as he could glean from Toph's muttered rant. "I see, so Katara has been trying to help do your hair and a rock is thrown through _my_ wall because of this?" Zuko raised one eyebrow, usually an intimidating gesture but lost on Toph, for obvious reasons. He stepped through the hole and took the comb that Toph had been struggling to run through her hair. "You know its okay to accept a little help once in a while" he gently ran his fingers through her hair, undoing the larger of the knots. "You sound like your uncle",

"I'll take that as a complement"

"As long as you don't start talking about tea"

"Well actually"

_"Zuko_" he smirked and began to rhythmically run the comb through her hair. "I hate these stupid diplomatic functions, why do I have to get all dressed up, what does me putting a bunch of powder on my face have to do with keeping the nations from arguing".

"Well arriving covered in mud and smelling like a swamp may offend some of the dignitaries" he finished combing her hair and began dividing it into bunches. "Not the ones from the swamp".

" Perhaps but I do hope they wear pants this time, it was very hard explaining to the old minister Chao that they were in fact guests. But then again he must be nearly a hundred and never had good eyesight".

"At least he set the curtains on fire and not them" Toph squirmed, tired of sitting still and received a tap on the nose with the comb for it. She promptly stuck out her tongue in return.

"It has been a very long year and I don't think the palace can take much more damage" he sighed, tiredness beyond a lack of sleep creeping into his voice.

"Okay so I'll keep the indoor rock throwing to a minimum, except when Sokka is around of course" Toph joked, knowing the painful memories behind the seemingly innocent rebuke , raw wounds, so she tried to keep them away just for now. Just so she could have a nice moment in which Zuko could act like the older brother he never got to be and Toph could have the happy family she always wanted.

"Ah good point, yes well Sokka is always the exception" he twisted the hair into two plaits either side of her head and tied them with the green and golden ribbons that had been left on thedresser table.

"Hey where'd you learn to do whatever you just did anyway?"

"Azula sometimes needed help with her hair, if you ever tell Sokka or Haru or Katara or Iroh come to think of it, well just don't tell anyone I can do this or else"

"Or else what and you had better not of made me look stupid"

"You look very pretty in fact, O and isn't a certain water tribe warrior coming ". A faint blush was just visible underneath the pale make-up. "Yeah, so"

"Well we wouldn't want him thinking the great Toph BeiFong looked stupid or else"

"And they called Azula the evil one"

"Done" Zuko said as he placed the ornamental flowers in her hair.

"I don't care what Sokka thinks anyway, why even say anything like that" Toph desperately continued.

Katara arrived back just as Toph's protests died out. "O Toph you look amazing, everyone will be looking at you tonight, I can't believe how grown up you look".

"Okay Sugar Queen I get it apparently Sparky's good at this kind of thing". Katara stared in shock at Zuko, who just slapped his forehead and shot Toph a death glare as Katara broke into a fit of giggling.

"Okay that is enough of that come on" he said taking a hysterical Katara's arm and leading her towards the ballroom, Toph following behind them. Just before they entered the room Zuko whispered just so Toph could hear "I agree with her though everyone will be looking at you including a meat loving sarcastic idiot, I mean swordsman" then turned leading Katara who had finally stopped laughing and was now making tormenting comments about Zuko's skills and applying them to his own hair, into the ballroom.

Toph smiled at his turned back and when she heard a familiar voice yell out her name quietly said "Thank you for the help".


	13. Deliver Us

_Disclaimer__: __I really don't own it, but will happily take royalty cheques if you have them._

_Inspired by the song Deliver Us from The Prince of Egypt more the sentiment than lyrics._

**Deliver Us**

The Gaang walked through the Fire Nation market all too aware of their disguises' after seeing the wanted posters that had been pasted to almost every wall in town. The avatar and the Blind Bandit's ones were there but they were joined by ones for any Water Tribe warriors or benders. The ones that got everyone's attention though were for former General Iroh and the ex-prince Zuko. Under these names was something which did not appear on the others and shocked all of the Gaang but one. It read "Wanted for high treason to the Fire Nation and its Lord, to be brought to the capital and executed under the witness of the royal family".

"Executed?" Aang asked

"I guess you really are on our side" Sokka turned to Zuko.

" It could be a trick to gain our trust" Katara stated unsurely , "Give it a rest Sugar Queen, Sparky's as wanted as the rest of us, even more so " Toph's voice had an edge to it that shut everyone up.

After a moment of awkward silence The Duke asked "What does high treason mean". Zuko who had been staring quietly at the posters answered " it's when you become an enemy of your own country for which the penalty is always to be burned to death, nasty and unimaginative but that's the Fire Nation for you" his voice was flat and gave away no hint of emotion except a slight bitterness in the last comment.

"The Firelord, I mean he wouldn't try to kill you would he" Aang spoke slowly eyes downcast "He's your dad" he finished finally looking at Zuko. "It's never stopped him before" it was barely audible as he turned to walk away, hair carefully placed over his face to hide the scar. But for all its quietness it echoed louder than a scream.

They continued on all thinking about want had been said and all avoiding catching the eye of the banished and now wanted prince. The atmosphere was oppressive not only because of the tension but also because of the heat and the smell. This was the poor part of town, it had less soldiers so they were safer coming to the market down here. That being said there wasn't much worth buying including the food. The usual bright reds associated with the nation were all faded and stained down here. Beggars huddled on flea infested islands of rags on the side of the road, thin hands outstretched with open palms. Shoeless children skirted in and out between the stalls, the quick ones snatching an apple or piece of bread without being noticed.

The poverty was overwhelming; Katara's heart ached out of inability to act, desperately wanting to become the painted lady again, just for a little while. "I thought the Fire Nation was winning the war, why are there so many poor in it" Sokka asked. "Why fed the poor when you can use the money from conquered lands to buy more weapons, wars aren't cheap" Zuko replied. "This is terrible, everything is so wrong, so out of balance" Aang said sadly. "Well you know how to fix it twinkle toes ".

"Yeah like it's that easy" Aang muttered sullenly.

Just at that moment a thief came hurtling down from a side alley bashing into Zuko and knocking him over. The Gaang didn't notice and he lost sight of them in the crowd. A group of extremely angry looking Fire Nation soldiers appeared from the alleyway. They stopped in their tracks when they looked at Zuko, his hair no longer concealing his scar. The people stopped milling about the stalls and turned to watch in horrified fascination. "Well look at that we were chasing a thief and we caught a traitor" one with fresh stitches on his chin said. They surrounded Zuko cutting him off from escape, he stood to fight but he was heavily out numbered. Just as the soldiers were advancing on him, hands lit with crackling flames, an apple soared out of the crowd and hit stitch face on the back of the head. An old woman stepped out of the crowd a new fruit missile clutched in her wrinkled hands. "What are you senile grandma?" he laughed. "You leave him alone, leave us all alone, your nothing but bullies and thieves". he laughed again though it was more like a bark and was about to send a shot of flames at the old woman when the rest of the crowd started pelting them with food from their stalls, yelling at them to leave. Some of the soldiers did, "Cowards" stitch face yelled at their retreating backs. The old woman strode forward and stood between the soldiers that were left and Zuko, who watched open mouthed. Soon the rest of the crowd joined, creating a human barrier. "You think I won't take you all out, I could kill you all easily".

" But could you kill us" Aang, Toph, Katara , Sokka and Haru stood on the surrounding low rooftops, a sword, water, earth, and air ready to attack. Horrified the soldiers ran, but stitch face had to say one last thing " When the Firelord hears about this he'll have your whole village burned to the ground, with you traitors in it" before Toph hit him in the face with a large rock, reopening the stitches and knocking him out.

"He's right you know, why did you help me?" Zuko turned to the old woman. She stiffly bowed "You are our prince it's our duty".

"But I'm a traitor"

"Hah, you and your esteemed uncle are the only ones of those so called nobles who aren't traitors" she spat. Zuko was in a state of shock so Aang asked "What do you mean aren't you all Fire Nation?".

"Yep born and raised eighty-five long years in which I've buried my husband, son-in-law and grandson because of a stupid war only the rich Fire Nation citizens want" she scowled. "Okay I get that but why risk yourselves for Zuko" Sokka received a glare from Zuko for this but both boys waited for an answer. The woman turned to Zuko "Returning a favour, my grandson and a lot of other peoples family from round her were part of the 41st Division" she watched as Zuko's eyes widened "You remember the name". He nodded and his hand automatically rose to his scar but the woman took it in hers instead. "The 41st Division who were they?" Toph asked,

"A group of new recruits sent out to be slaughtered like lambs".

"Did any survive?" Zuko almost whispered, "No, but it doesn't change the fact you stood up for them" "Wait, what?" this time it was Katara who spoke. "Have you ever wondered why he was banished how he got that awful scar" the old lady demanded " those bastards planned the death of our children in their fancy war room when the Fire lord's own child speaks up for them and what does the cold hearted snake do? Her voice was rising with very word. "Banish him, banish him and burn him with his own hand" the woman finished. All eyes were turned towards the ground except a blue pair. Katara stood in front of Zuko who had a pained look on his face and had his freed hand to his scar. She looked into his eyes, took a deep breath and said "Zuko I'm sorry, I really didn't know how hard it was for you and I made it worse, I'm sorry". "You don't have to apologise to me I was wrong whatever my reasons I was wrong" she smiled at him "Yeah but now your not" he smiled back, a small one but a smile none the less. "How did you know about, everything" he asked the old woman, a man who looked like a butcher said "My brother is in the navy and knows this guy lieutenant Jee who told him and he told me and well you get the point".

The villagers gave supplies to the group and advice about were was safe for them to go. Zuko placed his fist to his hand and bowed "Thank you all for your help, I hope it doesn't get you into too much trouble"

"Yeah thanks" said Aang copying his fire bending teacher and bowing.

"No, thank you for the hope and strength you have given us to keep fighting, now go, defeat the Firelord and deliver us from this terrible war. Deliver us all."


	14. An Ending

_Disclaimer: : p_

_Hey anyone got any request I will happily accept! (that way I don't have to think ; ) just joking but names, sentence, words help me think of new plots and i like writing for others, except my english teacher)_

**AnEnding**

The solemn procession walked on through the rain and mud. The body of a young man borne on their shoulders, heads bowed, faces streaked with sweat and tears. Helmets and skull like face guards thrown aside. Weapons forgotten, left to rust. The honour guard dressed in reds, blues and greens all led by orange. No one cared that they were the enemy, no one wanted to fight anymore. All it took was one last heart to stop beating for them to stop. Such a price for peace.

She had nothing left, a powerful mind twisted by lies and cruel words, finally snapped. All thoughts of power, of fighting vanished as she stared at bloody hands. Not her own blood, this frightened her even more, his blood. Had she not chased him, threatened him, she would have killed him herself she was sure of that but this way, this was wrong. She felt a coldness on her check, tears. She had not cried since she was a baby, now she wept. Hair matted with blood and mud, hanging messily around her ash stained face. The picture of a perfect princess, broken. Ty-lee held a sobbing Mai, the most emotion she has ever show, in her arms as she cried as well. Grief surrounded her and crashed down like a great wave. Pain swelled up inside of her like never before, something unfamiliar piercing her black heart. Could it be guilt, remorse? How should she know having never felt them before.

Finally raising her eyes she saw the battlefield clearly, for the first time she saw not corpses but humans, not a battle but a slaughter. They were crying for him too, his enemies, no now they were his friends. Why were they so willing to accept him and so ready to grieve for him. The little blind one had clutched his body like a lost brother, the Water Bender had given a chaste kiss to his dead lips and the Water Tribe warrior had laid his fractured swords next to his body in reverence. But he was _her _brother, _her_ flesh and blood. Blood that's right, her hands were covered with it.

Her uncle held her mother's hand as he solemnly declared a end to the fighting, the Fire Nation had lost both it's young princes and its Firelord. The Nation was tired of death and so surrendered. The war ended, tomorrow they could celebrate, today they buried the last of the dead.

She stood held between two guards, an earth bender and a water tribe warrior, her hands were chained and covered. It didn't matter though, she had no fire left. Her brother's body was placed next to his sires and both were set alight, the smoke guiding their spirits to the next life. How she wished she could join them on that funeral pyre, life seemed a worse fate than death now everything she had ever believed in lay in ashes.

Peace came, Iroh was a great Firelord and before he passed helped set up a stable government. Now she was the only royal left. She would sit next to the window of the little house on Ember Island where they placed her to 'keep her out of the way'. She hardly ever moved, a porcelain doll, pale and beautiful but fragile and empty. The doctor who was to care for her would visit and take records of her ramblings and eventually learned the story.

"So what made her lose it in the end" his wife asked.

"It was the great battle, as we all now Prince Zuko was helping the Avatar, so they were battling each other, brother versus sister"

"So she killed him and went mad with guilt, right"

"No, its worse, he saved her"

"What?"

"Firelord Ozai sent a bolt of lightning at him just as Master Katara of the Southern Water Tribe sent a wave of water at her, water conducts electricity, they were both wet. So he took the lightning into his body and redirected it rather than let it hit them both. Of course it passed through his entire body, including his heart. I don't think she understands why and it has driven her insane because a mind like hers could never understand why someone would give up their life for another especially someone who was willing to kill them."

"Why?" the figure kneeled down beside her and whispered in her ear" You were, are and always will be my little sister" she felt a soft kiss on her check "Now its time we all finally found peace".

The doctor found her sitting in her chair as always but this time her eyes were closed and her skin cold, passed away in her sleep he concluded. He noticed before he left that she held something in her hands, an aged and faded portrait of the royal family.

_AN: I do not want Zuko to die, this will not happen, better not , nope this was just an idea I had focusing on Azula._

_Zuko, Aang, Katara, defiantly Iroh, Sokka, Toph, Suki, Hakoda, Ursa Mai, Ty-lee, Appa, Momo, cabbage man even Azula can't die. I suppose Ozai has to, but only if really necessary ( we could put him in a pit somewhere and have Sokka occasionally poke him with a stick). _

_Jet and Yue live on in our hearts ; p_


	15. Candlelit Dance

_Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, really go check. _

_Over 1,000 hits : o I love you all , i don't know if you like it unless you review but I still feel loved : )_

**Candlelit Dance**

Jin tied her hair up into a messy ponytail and took up the round tray. She deftly dodged between customers delivering tea and cakes to the patrons of the little shop. She placed a cup of green tea on the table of a Water Tribe girl and a slightly younger Earth Kingdom girl. There was nothing strange about this, since the war ended Ba Sing Se was full of people from all nations. Suddenly the younger girl stood up and said happily "Aang and Zuko are coming". The tanned Water Tribe girl rolled her eyes "Toph it's only been a month since we last saw them". Toph stuck out her tongue at the other girl then smiled mischievously "Like you didn't miss Sparky too, Sugar Queen".

The Water Tribe girl blushed. Jin smiled at their childish behaviour having overheard the conversation while cleaning the next table. She wondered how the girl called Toph knew someone was coming, she was obviously blind and there was no one at the door. She shrugged and started gathering up cups from the table. After a few minutes two men walked in both about equal height, the one in red probably a bit taller. The other one was dressed in earth kingdom robes and a hat covered his head. Jin thought it was odd that he didn't take it off indoors, but then you got all sorts in here nowadays. The other man's back was turned to her as he patted the Earth Kingdom girl on the head. Apparently this annoyed her as she punched him on the arm and scowled but he merely laughed. "What do you think of our disguises" the first man asked.

"Aang the point of wearing a disguise is so that no one knows who you are and it doesn't work if you air scooter down the road" Zuko, he must be, rolled his eyes and sat down next to the pretty Water Tribe girl. He picked up her cup of tea and took a sip, he grimaced "Always such bitter tea for someone called Sugar Queen Katara"

"If you don't like it then stop stealing my tea" Katara snatched the cup back, swallowing the rest of the content.

Jin looked up from collecting the cups and caught sight of the one called Zuko's face. She recognised it instantly even with the scar carefully hidden. It was lee.

Zuko looked over to the next table when he heard a crash of pottery. He saw a mess of brown hair and a flash of green skirt dash into the back room. Well isn't that interesting, he thought, as Uncle always said destiny is a funny thing.

Jin had dropped the cup she was carrying and ran into the kitchen. She leaned against the wall, trying to catch her breath. Lee, it was Lee, no wait Zuko that's what they called him. Zuko, why was that name so familiar and the other one Aang, she knew the names but why?.

Aang that was the new Avatar, wasn't it but that means Zuko was the Firelord. O sweet badger-moles she'd gone on a date with _the Firelord_, she'd _kissed_ the Firelord. At this point Jin nearly collapsed. When she regained a little bit of what composure she had, she peered around the corner. They were leaving, the Water Tribe girl, who really wasn't that pretty, was talking to Lee, no Zuko. He turned his head and for the smallest moment she felt like he was looking at her. She shook the thought off and got back to work.

Now at least she had an interesting story to tell her grandchildren , she'd kissed a prince. She sighed, he had never said goodbye though.

That night she took her usual route home which passed by the firelight fountain. Often she would sit by the waters, it helped her to think. She looked up from her seat when she heard footsteps approaching.

"Hello Jin, I thought I'd find you here".

"Lee or should I say Firelord Zuko" she replied with a hint of bitterness.

He sighed " I am sorry, not that I lied to you but that I acted so oddly and ran away without saying goodbye".

"What kind of apology is that, your not sorry you lied" she asked incredulously .

"I did what I had to at the time, if anyone knew who my uncle and me were we'd have been thrown into prison faster than meat down Sokka's gullet, not that we weren't, thrown into prison that is, eventually".

Jin stared at him "What".

"It's a long story"

"It's been a long time"

"Yes indeed" he smiled and sat next to her.

"I guess this explains the candles, you're a fire bender and you risked exposing yourself as such to light a bunch of candles for a girl".

She turned and smiled at him "The Firelords a big softy".

"Softy, I prefer romantic" he said rising and talking her hand. With the other one he lit the rest of the candles not already lighting. Jin's eyes sparkled in the candle light "What are you doing".

"Finishing something I started a long time ago" he said and he took her other hand in his and began to spin her around .

They danced in the candlelight to unheard music, the sweetest Jin had ever known, spinning and twirling around each other, like the earth orbiting the sun. Finally as the candles burned low they stopped, Zuko leaned in close and placed a small kiss on her lips. "I think I owed you that".

Tears threatened to fall from her eyes "I have waited so long for you to come back, just to say goodbye, thank you Lee".

"You can call me Zuko".

"No to me you will always be Lee, the boy wearing a silly apron in his uncle's tea shop who couldn't juggle to save his life" they both laughed at the memory.

"I hope you have a full and happy life, you deserve it, goodbye Jin" he turned and walked away into the teaming city.

Jin sat down on the fountai_you think._n smiling, a happy ending, it's all she ever wanted.

_AN: Again with Zuko, he is just so much fun to write. _

_Please sir, m'am may I have some reviews; seriously though do tell me what you think_


	16. Big Brothers

_**Disclaimer: Ownership is nine tenths of the law, which leaves me with a tenth, that's shaky legal ground.**_

**_Faeriimerlyn_ _thanks for the review, you asked for anything with Toph so here you go and thanks to everyone who reviewed if you suggested something don't worry I will get around to it have patience and I will put your name on it for suggesting it._**

**Big Brothers**

Toph stepped gingerly in the doorway, twisting her long sleeves in her hands nervously. A flowing grass green kimono embroidered with golden flowers and tied with a shimmering emerald ribbon hung gracefully from her petit form. Ursa who stood behind her gave her a little nudge into the room "Well doesn't she look lovely" she said to the room in general. Iroh and The Duke both looked up from the Pai Sho table, Iroh was trying to teach The Duke how to play without much success.

"Beautiful" Iroh beamed.

"Wow, Toph" The Duke stared wide-eyed. Toph almost blushed, that is till Sokka spoke. He looked up from the latest invention he was tinkering with and his mouth practically hit the floor.

"Toph what are you wearing, you look like a girl" he shouted pointing a shaking finger at her. The room collectively inhaled, waiting for something bad to happen. Toph contented herself with throwing one of her sandals at Sokka's head.

"OWW, what did I say?" Sokka said rubbing the red spot on his forehead.

"Sokka your clueless I don't know how Suki puts up with you, Toph you look so pretty and grown up" Katara said.

"Indeed, very pretty but where may I ask are you going dressed so nicely" Zuko asked, looking up from his desk by the window.

"Out with a friend, we are going to get ice-cream" Toph lightly commented while Katara began fiddling with her hair.

"A friend and what would this friend's name be?" Zuko once again questioned.

"Ren" was her curt reply.

"Ren that's not a girls name" Sokka scrunched his nose in confusion.

"That's cause he's not a girl, snoozels" Toph was starting to get irritated by the questions.

"A date?" Zuko said, surprise and distaste creeping into his voice.

"Maybe, sheesh what's with all the questions, dad" Toph shoot out at Zuko.

"Never mind those two sour pusses Toph, come with me. I have a clip that would look perfect with that dress "Katara said leading her out of the room, followed by Ursa.

* * *

Sokka jumped up from his seat almost knocking over the small table at his knees, "A date? Toph has a date, but she's Toph" he yelled in a high pitched voice.

"It would seem so" Iroh laughed "Our little Toph is becoming a beautiful young lady, it's only natural she would have suitors knocking at her door".

"Suitors" Sokka nearly fainted.

A knock at the door interrupted Sokka's incoherent ravings about Toph and dates.

"That is probably the young man himself, I'll just get the door" Iroh ambled out of the room to open the door.

"What will we do? We can't let some brat take advantage of our Toph" Sokka was nearly in hysterics.

Zuko smirked, something that could rival a crocodile that had just spotted something small and distressed by the river banks.

"I do believe we should have a little chat with this young man don't you Sokka" he said, tossing Sokka his whetstone. Sokka may act like a fool but he caught on pretty fast and smiled evilly back at his partner in crime or as they saw it "looking after the best interests of their little earth bender".

Iroh walked in followed by a young man about Toph's age, he was obviously from the Earth Kingdom, he was slightly tanned with short brown hair and hazel eyes. He would be considered good looking, if you liked that kind of thing. But what really caught the two men's attention and that was not a good thing for Ren was that he walked into the room with an air of confidence bordering on cockiness even.

"Sit down and I'll make some tea" Iroh gestured to a chair opposite Sokka and Zuko.

"Don't be too hard on him" he whispered to Zuko as he walked past and into the kitchen.

Ren bowed respectfully to the two men opposite declaring that his name was Ren and he was very pleased to meet them. They did not return the bow or the pleased to meet you. Ren sat down uncertainly, slightly put out by the penetrating stares he was receiving. He tried to start a conversation "So how are you related to Toph?"

The older one wearing scarlet robes and a bone chilling smile answered "You could call us her……. older brothers" his tone was almost friendly but something about his amber eyes reminded Ren of an eagle- hawk. Yes an eagle-hawk right before it swooped down and attacked. He also thought it odd that Toph's older brothers as they called themselves were one from the Fire Nation and the other the Water Tribes.

"Toph's really great isn't she, really independent and fun despite…." he hesitated.

"Despite what?" the Fire Nation man asked, the Water Tribe one had not spoken yet and this unnerved him.

"Well you know……she's blind" he said nervously.

"Really, we hadn't noticed" still in that friendly tone but laced with sarcasm.

Ren decided to shut up and looked down at the carpet studying the dragon pattern embroidered on it. He glanced up when he heard a scraping metallic sound, the Water Tribe man was sharpening a long, black sword with a whetstone, he smiled at Ren. Ren swallowed loudly and wondered where his date was. This place was starting to get to him, in the corner a kid wearing a helmet was grinning madly at him from across a Pai Sho table; he seemed to be barely containing his laughter. The old man was taking an unusually long time to make that tea and the looks the two men where giving him made him place his hand on his neck protectively. Just then the old man entered with a cup of tea and a large cake.

"Here you go, I'll just get Toph now then" he shot a warning look at the two men who managed to look as innocent as a tiger-cat with a mouse-shrew tail sticking out of it's mouth.

"Here let me cut a slice of cake for you" the Water Tribe man finally spoke. He raised the sword and brought it down on the table, cutting the cake and the plate in half, he picked up half of the plate and offered it to Ren who looked at it in horror.

"Perhaps it's too cold" The Fire Nation man commented and set a small burst of flames, heating up the plate. Ren dropped it in shock.

"O dear the carpet" the fire bender furrowed his brow, "well I'm sure you'll get used to our little bending displays, once you join the family that is"

"J..J..Jion the family" Ren stuttered.

"Yep, almost everyone in it is a bender except me of course, I am a master swordsman" said the Water Tribe man skilfully twirling his sword.

"It would be a very bad idea to hurt a member of this family, it could become rather…………… painful" the fire bender added, playing with a flame in his hands.

Ren stood up so fast the chair fell back and hit the ground, at the same time Toph, Katara and Ursa entered the room. Ren looked panic-stricken as his eyes darted between the sword, the flames and the door.

"Ren, are you okay? I'm ready to go now" Toph said walking towards him. He backed away slowly towards the door "You know what Toph I don't think I can go to get ice-cream with you tonight, I just remembered I'm allergic, yep completely lactose-intolerant" he quickly said.

"Well we could just go get some tea then" Toph was starting to get worried now.

"Nope I'm moving, yeah that's it I'm moving to the North Pole, mmm, tonight in fact, for good, bye I'll write" and with that he ran out the door and down the street as fast as he could bumping into a monk in orange robes in his haste to get away.

"What was that about" Aang asked walking in and shutting the door behind him.

"Another one of Toph's dates jut suddenly had to leave" Ursa told him.

"That's the third time that's happened this month" Katara said "I wonder why they all do that"

"O I have a pretty good idea why" Toph replied darkly and turned to the grinning Sokka and Zuko "What did you two do?" she yelled.

"Nothing, we were just being friendly, right Zuko" Sokka said.

"Right, he just started acting oddly and then ran away, The Duke was here he saw it too" Zuko replied.

"Yep, they didn't touch him" The Duke said and then started laughing so hard he fell off his chair.

Toph let out a shriek of irritation which due to her earth bending skills shook the entire house before she stomped into her room and slammed the door. Ursa and Katara both glared at the two men "Well" they said in perfect unison. Sokka merely sat stubbornly on the couch and crossed his arms. Zuko rose from his seat, shot Sokka a glare and walked to Toph's room.

* * *

"Badger-mole, come out and talk to me please" he said to the door.

It was roughly yanked open to reveal a seriously annoyed Toph, Zuko felt sorry for the doors hinges and himself.

"What?" she seethed, you could have sworn she was the fire bender from the flames coming from her eyes.

"I just want to talk" Zuko said in a tone usually reserved for hostage negotiators to use on dangerous criminals or zoo-keepers on deranged elephant-rhinos.

"Talk, fine start talking, why have you and meat head out there been scaring away my dates?"

"We were simply making sure that they are suitable for you"

"Then why did they run?"

"They were not suitable"

"Over-protective jerk" Toph huffed.

"Yes, my little badger-moles, it's an older brother's job to be an over-protective jerk" Zuko smile and kissed the top of Toph's head. She wrinkled her nose and pretended to pout at him despite the smile creeping on to her face.

"I still want ice-cream" she said childishly walking back into the parlour with him.

"Aang, do you want to get some ice-cream" Zuko asked the young Avatar.

"Sure" he replied with a goofy grin.

"Good, take Toph then" and he pushed her towards Aang.

Toph stuck her tongue out at Zuko and punched Sokka on the arm before leaving with Aang.

* * *

That night when they got back, Toph found Zuko still doing paperwork. "Go to bed Sparky or you'll burn out" she scolded.

"You sound like Katara, how was your date by the way?" he smiled getting up and walking towards the bedrooms with Toph.

"It wasn't a date I as with Aang, you scared of my date remember"

"O yes" Zuko smiled "not a date, yes indeed"

"Just go to bed"

"Alright stop nagging"

"That's a little sister's job" she smiled mischievously.

Just as Zuko was about to shut his door she called across the hall" Hey if a Big Brother's job is to be over-protective, is that why Sokka never leaves you and Katara alone together?"

_**AN: I think Toph won that one don't you?**_

_**I only allude to pairings, if you don't like any of them ignore and read it without putting the parings in.**_

_**And if you want me to do a one-shot for your favourite paring, just ask ; p**_

_**These are just my favourites hinted at.**_

_**okay I have to admit this is just my sense of humour, I really like this, I smiled all the way through writing it, it reminded me of the time my aunties threatened my cousin's boyfriend by asking if he had ever seen Misery and saying the scene with the sledgehammer would be reapeted if he hurt her ; p my familiy's a little crazy (if you know the film or book you know what I'm talking about, bye bye ankles)**_


	17. Guardian

_Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, yep that's it no other comments just flat denial._

_**Harlequin Jade‏, you are fabulous for reviewing, nice idea about Yue. I know it's not quite what you had in mind but I hope you like it, I hope you all like it : )**_

**Guardian **

Sokka would often let his gaze lift up to the night sky without realising it. Whether the sky was brushed with blue and silver clouds or crisp and clear, speckled with golden stars, his eyes would seek the pale satellite that he knew seen or unseen was ever present. Sometimes he would sigh and look down, head heavy with thought , others he would let the briefest of smiles grace his lips, mind occupied with memories.

The night before the great battle, he looked up and asked for his rag-tag family to come through it okay.

The night he got married, he looked up and asked for a happy life and forgiveness for moving on with it.

The night his first son was born, he looked up and asked for his son to be a powerful warrior and have the protection of the moon.

The night his daughter was born, he looked up and asked for permission to name her Yue and take the strength and beauty of her name-sake.

The night his nephew fell seriously ill, he looked up and asked for him to get better, for his sister to not have to feel the loss of love.

The night he held his new-born grandson, he looked up and did not ask for anything but only offered his thanks to the moon spirit whom he loved and always would.

* * *

While Sokka looked up, Yue looked down, a ray of her pale light forever cast upon the face of her beloved Warrior.

The night before the great battle, she looked down and promised to watch over his rag-tag family.

The night he got married, she looked down and wished him a happy life, glad that he could move on.

The night his first son was born, she looked down and vowed to give whatever power and protection she had to the little boy who looked so like his father.

The night his daughter was born, she looked down and offered her name, her strength and her beauty with pride that the child would bare them.

The night his nephew fell seriously ill, she looked down and cast her full glow upon his sister, filling her spirit with the power of the moon and allowing her to heal the child.

The night he held his new-born grandson, she looked down and did not offer anything but asked to forever be the guardian of the one whom she loved and always would.

* * *

One night, he did not look up.

Sokka lay, an old man, on the soft furs, surrounded by all those he loved and the memory of all those he had loved. The candles flickered as the night's icy wind blew, but he did not feel it. He heard the laments of those he was leaving behind and the calls of those he was joining.

Sokka was dying; no what was more appropriate is that Sokka was finally deciding to leave this life for the next. This one had been lived to its full extent and he was happy. His regrets were few, if any and his joy's were many. He closed his eyes and slipped into sleep.

"Sokka, Sokka come dance with me", a beautiful woman in glowing white robes stood on the snow covered plain before him. He was his fifteen year old self again. He took her out-stretched hand and they began to waltz around the glistening icicles that hung from the ice bridges they danced under and over. They spun beneath a sky full of dancing lights; the aurora borealis shone its multi-coloured light on the two. There was no moon in the night's sky for he was dancing with the moon. A lifetime, a moment all in one blur of light and joy then he as home in time to say "Goodbye, I love you all" and shut his eyes, for the last time.

* * *

Her great-grandchildren sat in a circle by her feet, one, blue-eyed, scrambled onto her lap. "Gran-gran where did gran-papa go?" she asked "Did the lady in white take him away to the moon?"

"Lady in white?" her great grandmother asked.

"Last night, before he went away she came, shining like the moon and kissed him filling the room with pretty light like the colours that dance in the sky on clear nights"

"That was the moon spirit; she is this family's guardian"

"Why did she kiss grand-papa, I thought you and him were in love"

She smiled a soft smile at her little ones

"You can love many people in your life, but there will always be a special place in your heart for your first love"

_**An: Thank you to every one who reviewed, keep making me smile ; )**_


	18. The Burning of Books

_Disclaimer: Meh, too tired to argue you can have Avatar._

_**Iamthelorax are you still there, anyway I promised you this ages ago, sorry it took so long, I hope you enjoy it.**_

**The Burning of Books**

Once a white palace stood, surrounded by lush green gardens, a glistening beacon in the sun, an oasis of learning in a barren desert of ignorance. Its paths were walked by many; its doors open to all. This was the library of Wong Shi Tong, the great spirit of knowledge and wisdom.

He had spent his eternity collecting, books, scrolls, sketches, maps. Anything and everything that offered information. His towers climbed higher with every volume, as he filled the shelves that lined the walls. Levels of tomes waiting in the electric silence, to pass on their secrets. For books, you see are not lifeless objects, libraries musty oppressive places. Books contain the worlds, ideas and learning that can outlast all else. Libraries are the cathedrals which house these sacred things. One feels the urge to whisper because of the reverence the place demands but also so as not to awaken the sleeping universes trapped by ink and paper. Once you have written something then a part of you will live on in these words, mere thoughts brought into existence, made physical and due to our perception of the world physicality means reality hence made real.

Wong Shi Tong wanted to spread his knowledge, to cast the light of learning upon the shadows of the mortal world. He took all he knew and created his mighty library and all could read. He set into the stone one rule however to keep the balance of the worlds:

Anyone who seeks knowledge must contribute knowledge.

* * *

The spirits warned him not to give such a powerful weapon to the humans but he had faith in humanities thirst for knowledge for knowledge's sake.

He was mistaken to hold such faith.

For one day there came a fire bender, eager to learn. The hunger burned in his eyes. He drank the information greedily. When all he wanted to know was learned he committed the highest offence one can to a book.

He burned them.

Wong Shi Tong smelled the smoke from the other end of the vast building. He entered the fire blackened room in horror, ash coating his feathers as half burned pages crumbled to dust beneath his taloned feet. So much destroyed, knowledge lost forever.

His rage was terrible as he screeched unfathomable curses to the spirits, who felt their brother's pain and wept for his loss. His anger dried the oasis streams, the lush plants hide under the earth from it and sand came and buried the palace, hiding the tragic scene from view.

He left the room as it was, a mausoleum to the lost tomes. The Fire Nation flag hanging proudly over the scorched arch.

Wong Shi Tong vowed never to let another human enter his domain but left it in the mortal world, till later at least.

However the fire bender had followed Wong Shi Tong first rule, he had sought knowledge and destroyed it but he had also contributed. He had taught Wong Shi Tong something very important:

Humans only bother learning things to get the edge on other humans.

_**AN: I love books, can you tell?**_

_**The thought of anything containing knowledge being destroyed especially burned ( historically a way of showing disrespect or disgust at an idea or author) makes me really sad.**_


	19. The Extinguishing of Love

_**Disclaimer: I do not own avatar, but I do own a bed so goodnight.**_

_**It is in fact rather late so this could possibly not make any sense. **_

**The Extinguishing of Love**

She sits watching the candle burn down. It is the only light in the room. If there had been light it would have revealed an almost Spartan room, bare walls, a bare wooden floor, a single bed and a wax stained desk. She sits at this desk, brush in hand, dripping ink on the paper underneath. A few words have been written on the page but most of it is covered in ink and tear stains. The words run down the page, mingling. This was meant to be a letter, but even the words seem to want to run, not wanting to be pinned down. Words like love, son, husband and goodbye mixed together in a painting of ink and tears.

The flame flickered from the draft that chills the room. An image of marble floors, rich wall coverings and warmth dance in the centre of the flame, all burning. The room is grey and her clothes a dull green, she counts all the shades of red in the flame, all so familiar.

The tears have long since dried, salty streaks on her beautiful cheeks, long dark hair down from its usual style, splayed across her back.

The brush falls from her thin fingers and rolls onto the floor, she closes her eyes. A face, sharp handsome features seared into her mind, smiles at her. A smile so rare and only ever for her.

A moment of weakness, "Why?". Then the spell is broken by a different face, softer, younger but so very like the first it breaks her heart. This is the why, the reason. Her weakness fades, she cannot go back, she cannot love him anymore, but she does. We do not chose who we love, even the monsters.

* * *

He sits watching the flames rise and fall. They are the only light in the room. This room is plush but devoid of comforts such as a bed or desk. Cushions still bearing impressions lay on the floor, surrounding maps. He sits on his dais raised above all else,( though in a nearly empty room what is there to be above) lotus blossom comb in hand.

His eyes wander the maps, game pieces and flags mingling. This was meant to be a world, but the lands are covered with miniature soldiers and flags, the waters with ships. Battles fought, being fought or yet to be fought, in it all he searches, where is she?

The flames grow and shrink as he breathes. An image of cold metal ships and dull grey rooms dance in the centre of the flames, all burning. He is surrounded by intricate tapestries and silk robes and deep carpet, all shades of red. He ignores them, all so familiar.

His face is stoic, sharp, elegant features betraying no emotions, long dark hair fixed perfectly in its usual style, adorned with a new golden ornament.

The comb falls and shatters onto the floor, he closes his eyes. A face, soft beautiful features seared into his mind, frowns at him. A frown so rare and only for him.

A moment of weakness, "Why?". Then the spell is broken by a different face, harder, older so unlike the first, golden flames glittering in grey hair. This is the why, the reason. His weakness disappears completely, she cannot come back and neither can he. She cannot love him anymore and he cannot love anymore, but a love for power. We do not chose to become monsters, even in forsaking love, but we do.

* * *

She blows out the candle.

He diminishes the flames.

They both say goodbye.

* * *

_AN: in need of clarification she is Ursa, he is Ozai and they both miss each other but each have leave the other. Ursa for Zuko, Ozai for the crown_.


	20. A thousand Rainy Days

_LISTEN TO MAGIC BY THE POLICE WHILE READING THIS-PLEASE; )_

_**Disclaimer: neither the song nor the show currently resides within my possession.**_

_**20**__**th**__** brief look at this wide world and so I have decided to indulge myself with finally writing a scene this song conjured in my head a while ago with two characters I feel balance each other nicely.**_

_**I am a firm believer in balance and opposites and the need for everything to have two different but necessary sides, light and dark, yin and yang.**_

**A thousand Rainy Days **

Two figures walk side by side through the lush palace gardens as dusk cast its faint blush on the slowly closing flowers. They were becoming a familiar sight. A striking contrast, pale and dark, stoic and vibrant, red and blue, day and night, sun and moon. Opposites but completely balanced.

She would speak endlessly of all the events and people that the day had brought her way. He would listen attentively storing all the useful information he could glean. The rhythm was rarely broken only for a sly comment that would cause her to stumble over her words and him to smirk satisfied. Then the rhythm would return as always.

She would half walk, half skip twirling the painted umbrella or fan or whatever instrument she possessed in her hands, creating constant movement. She was always surrounded by an aura of energy.

He would walk in a fluid steady gait, hands neatly folded beneath the flowing silk sleeves. He was always surrounded by an air of peace.

Somehow they fit together nicely, their steps echoing each other. She would then link arms with him and tiredly lean against him slightly as the night chased the last drop of red from the sky. He would oblige her and support her heavy head with his solid shoulder.

And so on this evening in this manner he led her in the direction of the palace, stopping by the pond on the way. Curiously she looked up at him. Unusually he had been fiddling with something during the walk and now he seemed deep in thought. Finally he decided and just as he parted his lips to speak droplets of cool clear rain began to fall. She laughed as he frowned at the sky and held the umbrella up to block the rain which began to fall in thick sheets.

"What where you going to ask" she questioned as he took the umbrella from her hands and held it over both their heads.

He smiled wryly looking her in the eye and then turning away to stare at the pond "It can wait for a sunny day I think".

"Hey, what can wait? Tell me" she pouted childishly.

"Tomorrow" he pushed her forward so as to keep her under the span of the umbrella as he walked on towards the palace.

"You are insufferable"

"Very"

The smug smile and the fact he knew something important and wasn't telling her were getting on her nerves. So she got back at him the best way she knew how, using the rain water she drew it forward and spun it around in her hand to make a shimmering sphere. Just as they reached the doors she threw it at him and ran into the hall perfectly dry and happy.

He however was sufficiently drenched, dripping on the marble floor while she ran giggling away down the hall.

He slipped a dark wooden box from his soaked sleeve and checked the velvet band and carved stone cushioned within and smiled. If he is to ask then he would rather not do it surrounded by her element, just in case.

He walked down the hall the drip of water off his robe echoing on the tiled floor and making him laugh,

It's a big enough umbrella but it's always me that ends up getting wet.

_**AN: hope you liked it.**_

_**O and can any one tell me the name of Sokka's master please, I need the spelling for a drabble, thank you.**_


	21. Wooden Swords

_**Disclaimer: Hey look a monkey, steals copyright papers**_

**Wooden Swords**

Two Fire Nation children played among the long grass of sun drenched field, using sticks as swords they chased each other up the rolling hills. The sparring matches would last till the light began to fade and twilight descended on the hills. Sometimes on especially warm days they would splash through the cool stream. Or they would be joined by more children, the duel becoming a battle. This was how they spent their childhood, playing with each other, one boy who was more tanned than the other boys and one girl who was less girly than the other girls. Though others teased them they ignored the world outside of their field. Outside he had to practise with a real sword till his fingers bleed and his arms felt like lead. Outside she could not shout or run or play, just sit quietly and look pretty. Together they were just free to laugh and play all day.

One day her family moved to the capital, she was to become a proper lady in the court of the fire lord. He stayed and was to become a master swordsman. She left him with a kiss on the cheek and a promise to stay friends forever. A promise as forgotten as the innocence that made it was in those great palace halls.

A promise remembered in a small tea shop where Pai Sho was played.

* * *

"Paindao?" a soft voice from a hooded figure.

He looked up from his delicately patterned tea cup at the stranger that sat down across the Pai Sho table.

"Yes and who may I ask would you be."

"An old friend" he could hear the smile in her voice, an undoubtedly feminine voice.

"I'm sorry but I do not believe we have met before though your hood may be hindering my recollection"

"Are you asking me to remove the hood" the voice was playful. Paindao simply nodded.

The hood glanced round surveying the shops clientele and upon receiving a nod from the owner she lowered her hood. Long black hair and soft elegant features were revealed along with a smile.

"Ursa" surprise raising his voice, "I have heard many disturbing rumours, I'm glad your okay" he studied the younger woman's face, sadly he noted her smile did not reach her eyes.

"Do you really want to know?" the smile vanished completely, the two men, last of the customers stood and left, heads bowed. The owner dimmed most of the candles and closed the shutters, blocking out the enquiring ears of the night. Paindao nodded solemnly knowing that the truth would eclipse all the whispered rumours that flowed between the Fire Nation nobles.

"I can trust you" it was not a question or a statement but a demand.

With one last nod all was revealed to a shocked audience of flickering candles and Pai Sho pieces, when she finished she picked up the white lotus tile and held it up.

He understood and took it, there as a new member in the small society founded within the Fire Nation to end the war, one who held a powerful secret that could dethrone the current Fire Lord and a considerable investment in keeping the royal family safe.

With that they spoke long into the night, old friends reuniting.

Finally he stood "I have to get a boat back to the Fire Nation, stay in touch and be safe"

"Thank you" she left him with a kiss on the cheek.

Even now he could not help the corners of his lips turning up.

Old friends found each other again through so much loss.

_AN: background info or at least my thinking when writing this_

_Paindao I think is probably a couple of years older than Ursa but not many_

_I'd imagine Ozai is about the same age as her._

_Time wise this could be placed a good while after her banishment but most definitely before Zuko's. _

_The tea shop is earth kingdom._

_And I like the idea of the order of the white lotus being something old set up a while after the war started but it was very small till Ozai began his reign of terror._


	22. Duels and Duos

_**Disclaimer: dammit they weren't distracted by the monkey, gives back the copyright **_

_**This is like a companion piece to wooden swords but whereas wooden swords was serious this is pure fun and fluff which was what I originally intended but stupid character depth got in the way.**_

**Duels and Duos **

Sokka was bored, really bored. Now that all the opposition to the Fire Lord had joined together and was preparing for the big battle there was a lot of planning and waiting around. Don't get him wrong Sokka loved planning, there was nothing better than a perfectly organised schedule but listening to those old men argue was getting on his nerves. He spotted Zuko sitting on a large rock sharpening his swords. He could use a little practise and any excuse to show off was good.

"Hey, want to see how sharp those swords really are" he called to Zuko holding up his own hand forged, black, meteorite sword and grinning like a Cheshire cat. Zuko smirked, this could be fun, just how good was the Water Tribe warrior. Well let's see.

* * *

They took their stances, bowing respectfully to their opponent as was the Fire Nation custom. Then they began, attacking and defending, thrusting and parrying. Zuko would slash at Sokka's neck with both swords; Sokka would bend backwards outstretching his foot to catch Zuko's. Balance was lost and then regained. Rocks, walls, trees all were used as cover or extra ground or even extra weapons.

This attracted some attention as they almost danced around each other in the effort to gain the upper hand. Neither wanted to fatally injure the other but neither wanted to submit either. Toph and Aang watched randomly cheering for both boys

"Go, Sifu Hotman"

"Don't call me that"

"Whoop his butt snoozles"

"Don't call me that"

Iroh had wandered over as had Paindao from their game of Pai Sho,

"So easily distracted" he shook his head

"But evenly matched, I think" Iroh commented

"Well I trained Sokka, one of my best if not more unusual students"

"I believe that Zuko's mother gave him the Dao swords for his birthday, he and Lu-Ten would often spar with one another"

"That's right" Ursa said walking up and standing between the two men.

"Are they not the ones that you 'borrowed' from my father's workshop" Paindao asked her.

"Well they don't give weapons to girls and anyway they needed someone who could use them properly"

"There is a reason they don't give swords to girls"

"Please I could beat you in less than five moves" she folded her arms and smiled, the resemblance between mother and daughter very clear.

Everyone was now turned watching this new and interesting development, Paindao master swordsman was challenged by Lady Ursa. She strode forward and took the Dao swords from an astonished Zuko's hand.

"Mom…" he began but was stopped

" O hush and go stand out of the way, you think you get it just from your father's side"

* * *

Zuko and Sokka joined the others, panting slightly from their fight. Paindao and Ursa took positions and bowed as well. He thrust forward, hand a blur of rapid movement. Ursa blocked his attacks with skilled grace, counting under her breath, four. She darted in close to him, eyes sparkling mischievously she whispered something in his ear and kissed him on the cheek. Paindao was so shocked and flustered he nearly dropped his sword. Ursa took the opening holding the sword to his neck and declaring "I win".

She turned and walked away.

"Where are you going?"

"To make dinner, that's a woman's job after all"

He ran after her "I want a rematch" was heard before they were out of earshot.

"Easily distracted indeed" Iroh laughed, wondered off to find some tea after sagely informing the young ones "that is why you should always be wary of a woman, somehow they always win and somehow you don't really mind"

The others were stunned; Zuko was speechless, eyes wide.

Sokka laughed "Hah, your mom and my master"

"Shut up before I hurt you Sokka" he growled.

"Hey look at it this way, at least it's not Hakoda, right Sokka" Toph grinned evilly as she walked away with a confused Aang. She felt two thuds hit the ground.

Both Sokka and Zuko had fainted.

* * *

_**AN: sorry weird I know but the adults deserve some love too.**_

_**Though I do like the Ozai, Ursa relationship, this is just light and fun.**_


	23. Lies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar, well that's a shock isn't it.**_

_**I'm back and not dead, at least I don't think so!**_

**_if yu want to get the atmosphere, i was listening to _Pans Labyrinth Lullaby - Nana del fauno del laberinto ( the istrumental with volins and piano)**

Lies

She awoke cold and frightened in her big room. Shadows taunting her, the four year old slipped off her bed. Dragging her stuffed doll behind her, she cautiously crept down the portrait lined halls. Strict eyes followed her progress as she walked by her parent's door and continued around a corner. Finally she came to the last set of doors at the end of the hall and pushed them open. Slipping into the small crack, she stayed clutching the door, hesitant about continuing. The sliver of light illuminated a large bed, covered in a deep red blanket was a body only slightly larger than hers. It turned and sat up to face the light. A boy with the same hair and eyes as the girl but older, looked at her, his face curtained by dark shoulder length hair. He sighed and motioned for her to come in; she ran quickly over and scrambled onto the bed. He held the blanket up for her to crawl under then turned around, his back facing her.

"Go to sleep" he said shutting his eyes. Then he felt a small shaking hand clutch his shirt, turning around he noticed her eyes shimmering with unshed tears. He placed his arms around her and asked

"Are you afraid?"

She shook her head desperately which was now tucked against his chest, her eyes firmly shut.

"It's okay if you're afraid, did you have a bad dream?"

"I dreamed that you and mommy where gone and someone was trying to hurt daddy" her voice quivered.

"Don't worry mommy and me are not going away and no one could hurt daddy, he's too strong"

The little girl giggled as her older brother in his sternest voiced imitated their father

"Now go to sleep young lady"

They shut their eyes as the room filled with silence.

"Do you hate me?" she asked, this pulled all traces of sleep from his tired mind.

"Of course not, why would you ask?"

"You act like you do" her voice was small and detatched, as if the answer did not matter that much, that she was just curious.

"I don't hate you but you have to learn that some of the things you do are bad"

"Bad?"

"Yes, like hurting the turtle-ducks or stealing my things"

"But the ducks are so weak, you can't be kind to weak things or they make you weak too, daddy said so"

"Well dad was wr…." the boy trailed of, this he could never say because his father was always right in their young eyes.

"I promise that mommy and me won't leave you alone, I won't let anyone try to hurt daddy and I will never hate you" he kissed her forehead and lied back, shutting his eyes.

She smiled "Night Zuzu"

"Night 'zula"

* * *

In the throne room Ozai informed her that Zuko was a traitor , she kept her face blank and excepted that it was her responsibility to keep her errant brother in check by any means necessary, any.

But she stooped when she passed his room and stood in the doorway, listening to the echoes of a long forgotten innocence. Then she walked away leaving only a thought.

"You're the one that always lies".

_**AN: A twist of "Auzla always lies", sorry if this was short and depressing and late, don't forget late.**_

_**Not that you care but I have exams next week and I am exhausted ( it's not like they're even real ones just summer tests) anyway I am on holidays as of next Friday so updates will be faster, I hope.**_


	24. Black Snow

Black Snow

The small girl caught the snowflakes as they gently tumbled to the ground, everything was white. It would steal your sight if you looked at it for too long the old women would warn, snow blindness they called it. Still she stared at the vast whiteness that melted sky and earth together, only protruding ice gave a hint of a horizon. But the snow started to fall faster and heavier filling the air. Her older brother took her arm and began to head back to their village. He knew enough to tell when a storm was coming.

"Sokka, its black!" she exclaimed.

"What is" but then he noticed it too.

Black snow falling against the white. The children stared in wonder and grimaced as it landed on their tongues.

"It tastes like burnt food" Katara crinkled her nose at the strange snow.

"It's ash" Sokka half whispered as he caught a piece in his gloved hand. He watched it melt leaving a black mark on his glove.

"Sokka, Katara!" their mother ran up, she looked frantic as she dragged them to their home. All around children where being put in small, hidden, safe places. The men were holding old, half rusted weapons and the old, those who could remember the black snow looked out across the sea, fear filling their milky eyes.

"What's wrong mommy why is the snow black" Katara clutched her mother's skirt, the adult's fear and uncertainty affecting the children now.

"Go inside and hide, don't come out no matter what, do you understand?" she squeezed both her children tightly and kissed their ash and tear streaked faces, then she was gone in the crowd. Sokka led his little sister in to the igloo and wrapped some furs around them. Still, only for their ragged breaths, they huddled in a corner, listening.

The noises where terrible and strange, metallic. Then came the screams and flashes of light, like flickering candles only bigger.

Her mother's name was screamed and she could not sit in the dark any longer. She threw aside the furs and ran. Through the ash and fire she ran, around the battling figures as red clashed with blue she ran. Then she fell and for the first time in her life felt hot. Not the warmth from the cooking fire but heat, wild and dangerous. Over the huddled girl a tall figure stood, fire blazing in his hand. All she saw was red; everything else was blurred by the tears. Just as he raised his hand a wall of blue was in front of her and then it was falling. Those moments were a mess of mixed colours as the world flowed into tears. Her mother lay perfectly still on the snow, she screamed, she shouted but all sound was muffled. Then she was sobbing against Sokka as he shook, desperately trying to be strong for his little sister. Red covered the snow as black fell from the sky.

With a scream Katara woke up, there was no snow just the stone walls. For a moment the old terror and loss clawed at her heart, threatening to break her down into a sobbing heap on the hard floors, to abandon hope. But she refused to give in and dressed herself in her blue garments and motherly confidence then left to make breakfast for her makeshift family. By degrees as they woke and came out talking and laughing the smile she has carefully applied slipped into a real one. Sokka walked up behind her and gave her a small hug that told her everything was okay, then he stole an extra bowl of food and ran off to the others.

Both stood that night at the edge of the river and as was their tribe's custom placed a small candle on a small raft of sticks in the flowing water under the moons watchful light. Perhaps it would reach the cold waters of their sea and light the ice over its inky depths.

This they did in remembrance of the day the snow fell black from the sky and turned red upon the earth.

The day their mother died, the day of black snow.


	25. Fireflies

_**Disclaimer: I do not own Avatar but do enjoy subjecting its characters to my little fancies.**_

_**Yaay, I'm on summer holidays ( after week of exams )-**__** that's my excuse for this taking so long.**_

_**Em don't really like Mai and Zuko but all ships deserve respect and well Mai deserves this ( you'll know what I mean if you've seen the new episodes)**_

Fireflies

All the children ran around the garden, bare feet brushing against the cool dewy grass in the gradually dimming light. Except one. She stood under the large tree beside the pond and watched the leaves slowly fall onto the water. They were painted in reds and golds, so fitting that the royal garden should look as though it were ablaze. This child however took in none of the beauty, just stared listlessly at the ripples of the fallen leaves. The laughter of the children, the bright colours were all so faraway from her. As the sun bowed below the horizon to the bright new moon paper lanterns were lit. These attracted fireflies, which filled the night sky with a warm glow like thousands of little lanterns, carried on the warm breeze. The children chased the glowing creatures, trying to capture the light in their small hands. Two other girls, one all in pink bouncing and bubbly, the other in bright reds confident and demanding ran over. Unlike her they wore light dresses and ran and jumped around the garden.

"Come on and play with us" a big smile and a hand was offered.

Hesitation and then she shook her head.

The other girl sighed with impatience "Leave her Ty-Lee, she likes being bored and doing as she's told" and they left her.

"Mai, be a good girl, stay here and keep your nice new kimono clean" her mother's words echoed and Mai did as she was told and she was bored. She did not like it.

The little girl raised her grey eyes to watch the fireflies, she extended her arm, the long sleeve of her layered and heavy kimono falling back, to grasp one. A single step forward, but the rigid material stopped her from jumping to catch them and she fell back down to earth. Her eyes once again returning to their blank state.

"Are you alright?" a new voice, deeper but still childish, a new hand rough and calloused from burns and when she looked up a new smile, not as big but warmer. She felt her heart skip a beat as the boy moved his face closer so she could see the liquid gold shining with mild concern. He waved his hand in front of her "hello, anyone home". She felt the blush through her entire frame

"I…I…I'm fine, I fell b..but"

"I noticed, it looked like it hurt, come on" he took her arm and gently pulled her up "You really shouldn't run around in a heavy thing like that".

She looked at her feet while ringing her hands nervously,

"do you want to come join us?" he tilted his head and bent his knees so he could look up at her bowed face.

Again she shook her head "I..I Can't" the words were bitter and tick with unshed tears.

The boy sighed "Alright" and he turned and walked away. Watching his back she let one tear fall before locking them up like always. Once again she was alone, doing as she was told.

* * *

But footsteps made her look up after a while, there stood the boy, smiling. "Open your hands and close your eyes, okay".

She did as she was told and felt him close her hands around something, "Now open them".

She opened her eyes and then opened her hands a tiny bit, two brightly shining fireflies buzzed between her intertwined fingers. Her eyes lit up from more then just their light. She felt him stand behind her and take her hands slowly opening them "You have to let them go or they'll die". She watched the two fireflies dance around each other as they climbed higher into the night sky, becoming two faint points of light.

"Prince Zuko" a voice called.

"Bye" he patted her head and ran off.

Mai spent the rest of the evening watching the dancing lights, the small under used smile never left her lips.

That night dancing lights never left her dreams.

And his name never left her heart.


	26. Moonlight Serenade

_**Disclaimer: Raindrops keep falling on my head but that doesn't mean my eyes will soon be turning red , la la lalalaalala because I'm free nothings worrying me! O and I don't own avatar .**_

_**PLEASE LISTEN TO MOONLIGHT SERENADE BY GLENN MILLAR WHILE READING THIS(it's on you tube, just type in Glenn Millar and enjoy good old fashioned big band 40s music at is best)**_

Moonlight Serenade

Iroh stared out the window at the setting sun and sighed. His eyes glazed over as an old but familiar song drifted up from below. It floated into his ears and tugged at memories that had been sealed away. He closed his eyes and sank into a peaceful sleep. When he opened his eyes moonlight was streaming brightly through the window. A rustle of silk caused him to turn his head and outline against the door stood a women dressed in an elegant white dress that flowed down to the ground. In her dark hair was a white lily and on her lips a gentle smile. She moved gracefully over to him and took his unresisting hands , pulling him from the chair and leading him out into the garden. The music hung in the air along with the scent of jasmine. The moonlight illuminated a small patch of grass among the sleeping flowers. Placing one hand in hers and the other on her waist they began to dance, slowly waltzing to the soft music under the moonlight. The moon spirit smiled down at them as she danced between the stars in her velvet gown sequined with stars. Iroh felt all the aches leave his bones and his muscles move fluidly with the dance like he was a young man again.

"Iroh, we miss you and love you so much but we can wait a little longer, some still need you more than us" she whispered into his ear and kissed him lightly on the cheek and then she was gone with the breeze which held a faint trace of the music and of a child's laughter.

Iroh woke to find himself still in the chair where he had fallen asleep but someone had taken away his old cup of tea and placed a blanket over him. He stood and walked over to an old drawer, from this he took a picture of a family. The door opened and his nephew walked in carrying a tray with a small teapot and three cups.

"We do have servants for that you know" he laughed.

"Well I was coming anyway and don't worry I didn't make it" he smiled at his uncle who was trying not to look relieved. Iroh nodded his head towards the third cup, "Toph wanted to see you, she'll be here soon and how are you Uncle?"

"Worrying about an old man's health, don't worry I have permission to stay as long as I'm needed"

His nephew looked at him confused, permission? , but he shook his head and instead told Iroh "you will always be needed, uncle".

He smiled "Did I ever tell you about your aunt" passing his nephew the picture of him with his wife and son.

And he thought, I will stay for just a little longer I know you'll both wait.


End file.
